


The See Through World

by idesperatelyneedsleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Past Child Abuse, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, References to Depression, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idesperatelyneedsleep/pseuds/idesperatelyneedsleep
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 54





	1. Tired and Sick

Enjoy!~

-

Hinata Shouyou's childhood was a blurry mix of screaming, crying and pain. He barely remembers his fathers appearance, but he remembers the pain he received. His mother made a case against their father after Shouyou was raped for three years, when Shouyou was only eight.When Shouyou was nine, he cut his thighs open and nearly bled out in his bathtub. He barely survived, and was sent to a hospital for a couple weeks, before being sent home. 

In his first year of junior high, Hinata Shouyou discovers a burning passion, something that can distract him from his own mind, something he wishes he could be a part of. He could be a part of his passion, of volleyball. His two best friends, Izumi and Kouji, didn't share this felling Shouyou felt.

So Hinata Shouyou fights.

Hinata Shouyou learns to fly, because he has wings.


	2. Golden Hour in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults plot as children sleep and plan getaways to set-up their failures.

Shouyou cracked his eyes open, sun streaming in through his window–of which their blinds have long since worn out. Stretching, he stood and began to groggily get ready. Today was Saturday, and Coach Ukai had told them that there would be news.

Laughing a bit, Shouyou opened the door to listen to the house, the sound of food being made and his younger sister running around to get ready. Today was gonna be a good day, a genuine good one–that in itself was startlingly rare. "Shou-chan! Can you help me crack the eggs? Please, please, please?" Giving a smile, he went to do so. 

_Clothes, water, shoes..shoes..where did-_ "Mama, do you know where my shoes went!" There was a laugh, before she walked into the opening room quickly finding them. She also handed him a sweatshirt, making sure he had it on well. "Your very forgetful sometimes Shou–its gonna be chilly from rain today, make sure you're careful coming back from you game." Grinning, Shouyou nodded.

"See ya later!" He all but ran to his bike, fully prepared to meet Kagayama along the way and race him. 


End file.
